


Layers

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn girds himself for war... and the future.





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different take on the infamous "armoring" scene in TTT...

Tunic. ( _Thorongil_ )

Gambeson. ( _Estel_ )

Chain mail shirt. ( _Strider_ )

With each layer he puts on, Aragorn sheds one of his names and the many burdens that come with it.

With the final lacing of his leather overtunic, there is nothing left but Aragorn, who may be king. But as he takes his sword (and an apology) from Legolas, there is a single name still yet to come.

_Elessar._

He is not that man, not yet. Caught in the borderlands between his past and his future, he can only immerse himself in his present, and hope that he will see the sunrise.


End file.
